Entity Mays: Love Conflict
by BallsDeepPoncey
Summary: Entity Mays (or Ben) is a PokèTuber with a love for the PokèDan
1. EntityDan

Ben sat in his room. He was making one last video before he had to go to a convention for PokéTubers. "This is Entity Mays, signing out!" He said finishing the video and beginning it's upload. He turned off his light letting out a sigh before laying back on his bed. His heart beated rapidly. It felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. He knew Dan would be there. He vowed to himself that if he ever met Dan he would confess his undying love to him. But now the time was drawing near... what if Dan didn't feel the same? What if Dan hated him for it. Ben's heart ached.

The sun arose and Ben was up and ready. He didn't sleep a wink last night. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" He yelled with a sudden realisation. He ran out of the house leaving his phone behind. "Don't forget to change your underwear. Every...day." His mother reminded him. Ben's face turned red with embarrassment. He quickly left.

He caught the train an hour later. "Phew just made it." He sighed with relief.

Upon arrival at the convention he met up with the same people he hung out with at Summer In The City. Then Dan came walking towards Ben. Everything around Ben stopped and faded. All he could see was Dan. As Dan came closer Ben began feeling his heart speeding up. It was like it was about explode. "Ben!" Dan waved to Ben greeting him with a hug. Ben breathed deeply trying to calm down. He managed to calm himself before he realised the sleeping arrangements. Two people in one room, one double bed, and Ben was sharing with Dan. Ben was both happy and terrified. He heard his mind ask "What if he doesn't feel the same...? What if he hates me for it?"

The week went by fast, every night Ben and Dan slept together, face to face. Then the day came where they'd have to say goodbye. Ben thought to himself "It's now, or never... It's now, or never, it's now or..."

As everyone was hugging goodbye at the train station as they boarded their trains, the last two on the platform were Ben and Dan. They looked at each other. "Dan...I've wanted to tell you this all week... but... I love you dearly." Ben spoke out of the blue. This caught Dan off guard. Dan slowly smiled placing his hand on Ben's. "I love you too." Dan said. Ben blushed. "Ben, give me your number, I want you as a contact." Dan requested. Ben nodded, saying nothing, he couldn't speak. He reached into his bag to get his phone. Then he realised, he had forgotten it. His phone was at home. Ben's eyes teared, turning to waterfalls. Dan's train was called. Dan softly kissed Ben's cheek to say goodbye. When Dan had gone Ben was left alone. His heart felt like it had stopped and broken. His face covered his hands as he sobbed quietly waiting for his train.


	2. A visit from afar

Months dragged on. Ben felt desperately lonely, hollow and alone. His videos seemed more sad, until one month he just stopped posting. On the 30th of the month he was absent he got a knock on his door. It was Dan. Ben wrapped his arms around him. He quickly pulled Dan up to his room where the two talked.

Ben pushed Dan down to the bed pinning him. Dan looked up at the man he loved. "It's okay" Dan mouthed as Ben began to strip him.

Ben began stroking Dan's crotch. Dan let out a moan. Ben began removing his clothes as he let Dan's cock penetrate his buttocks. Ben let out a groan of both pleasure and pain. "You don't need to force yourself." Dan told Ben. Ben shook his head. "No, I want this." He told Dan.

After 20 minutes Ben's ass was filled with Dan's love juice. He had never been happier


	3. The sword in the stone

As Dan's juices dripped from Ben's ass the two panted. "I love you" Dan whispered. It was time for him to go. Ben finally had had his groove back.

Ben got back to his videos and everyone wondered where he had been. Years had passed and Dan and Ben now shared a house. Everything was perfect until...

Knock knock. "Come in" Ben said it was the PokèRaf. "Ben I still love you!" Raf told Ben. Ben's heart hurt he was torn. He still had feelings for Raf as well but he also loved Dan.

"I love Ben as well!" Dan told Raf. "So we should all have sex together!"

Excited by the idea of a three way Ben Raf and Dan all got down to the floor. Ben's two lovers putting there rods in either end of Ben. Both ends were filled with more cum than Ben could keep in. It was by far the gayest and happiest day of his life.

 **The End**

Skrubskribe to Entity Gays


End file.
